Love Me Baby
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Guess who's back! It's Ginny's 6th year and she is getting a lot more than she asked for, she is to marry a Malfoy? She and Malfoy will be going through many loopholes in this unconventional marriage. Read to see what happens! SMUT R


A/N: Okay, so I know it's been forever since I've written.. But I was up north working for a while and then I quit because I was being harassed… I then cam home in July, started talking to old friends and hanging out with them… I had a boyfriend and a pregnancy scare, my boyfriend and I broke up and now here I am, writing, although, we got back together… Haha. I actually just moved back home, I had decided to move out, which was a very stupid idea, but oh well… On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.

XxXx

Ginny looked in the mirror, her long red hair disheveled, makeup smudged, she forced a smile and then turned the shower on and got in and washed her body, face and hair. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and dried and curled her hair with her wand and then entered the Gryffindor girls' dormitory and pulled on a lime green bra with matching knickers. She then pulled on a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a low-cut emerald green tasseled belly-tank top, a white tight-fitting half-jacket and 5-inch stiletto ankle boots. She then grabbed her makeup bag and applied black eye makeup and deep red lipstick to her plump lips. She smirked at her appearance and exited her dormitory with her cheetah-print bag in hand. When she entered the common room everyone looked at her with nasty glares and she winked at them and then exited the common room and sauntered down to the great hall. When she entered she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with a calm look on her face. Suddenly, Alecto Carrow entered the room and grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the great hall and into the entrance hall.

"Weasley, you have been chosen to be the bride of Draco Malfoy. You are to pack your things and go to Malfoy manor. You are to meet me in the headmaster's office in one hour, the password is "Incarceration". Now, off you go." Alecto said with a sneer. Ginny hurried off to the Gryffindor common room and opened her wardrobe and then started to pack. When she looked at the bottom of her wardrobe, she smirked and pulled up the black vinyl corset and black booty short with a pair of 6-inch sparkle stilettos. She fixed her makeup and then smirked as she shrunk her trunk and picked iy up and noticed she was 5 minutes late. She grimaced and then walked to the headmaster's office, said the password and sauntered in without knocking. She saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair waiting, he turned and saw her and gasped. That's when she knew she shocked him. She smirked at him as he stood and took her arm and apparated them into the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Get your god damn hand off me, Malfoy!" Ginny spat and pushed him away from her.

"Watch it, Weasley. We're going to meet the Dark Lord, so I'd get dressed into something more suitable for a ball." He sneered at her and she sneered right back.

"Why should I go with you to see your disgusting 'lord'?" She asked with the sneer still in place.

"Because, we're going to wed." He stated simply and she gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Just wear white." He told her as he let her into their bedroom.

"Fine, get out then." She said as she enlarged her trunk and he then snatched her wand out of her hand and she spun around and glared at him.

"Give that back!" She shouted and he smirked and then pocket it.

"I can't, not yet at least." He said quietly.

"Fine, but get out so I can get dressed." She said and then he left the room as she opened her trunk and pulled out a white mini corset dress. She sighed, she did like the dress, she just didn't want to have to wear it to her wedding to Malfoy. She quickly stripped and pulled it on when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it as she tried to tighten the strings on the back to see Narcissa Malfoy standing at the door.

"Hello, Ginevra. I'm here to do your hair and makeup." The older woman sat and then turned Ginny around and did up the back of her dress.

"Okay." Ginny stated shortly and sat at the vanity as Narcissa flicked her wand causing Ginny's makeup to vanish off her face and her hair to fall straight down her back. She then turned Ginny to face her and flicked her wand again causing Ginny's hair to cut itself to her shoulder and for it to have side-bangs.

"Are you ready to be a Malfoy?" Narcissa asked as she pinned Ginny's bangs back to start on her makeup.

"No." Ginny said as she looked up when Narcissa started applying her eyeliner.

"To be honest, I was the same way when I was marrying Lucius." Narcissa said with a small smile as she finished Ginny's eye makeup and applied some lipstick. When she was done Ginny's makeup she moved onto her hair. When Ginny was finally ready she looked in the mirror, her bangs were clipped to the side and the rest of her hair was in tight curls, some of it pained back and the rest was down. She had a silver tiara and a short white veil covering her face. She sneered as Draco entered the room as she was pulling on her 6 ½ inch white lace-up stilettos. When she had her shoes on she walked up to him and took his arm grudgingly and then he led her down to the ballroom where The Dark Lord and many death eaters were waiting at an alter. She looked up and looked the Dark Lord dead in the eyes and he looked back.

"Welcome back, Ginevra!" The Dark Lord shouted with a smirk and all of the death eaters looked at her and gasped.

"Hello, Tom." Ginny said with a sneer and everyone's eyes widened.

"You dare call me by my original name!" He yelled and appeared in front of her.

"You should know that that's how I know you." She said with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"Yes, yes that's right. Well, why don't we wed you two!" He said and the three walked up to the alter.

"Now do you promise to obey and listen to everything your husband says, Ginevra?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk.

"I do." Ginny gritted out through her teeth.

"And do you take Ginevra to be your wife, Draco?" He asked Draco.

"I do." Draco smirked.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Dark Lord said and Draco pulled Ginny to him roughly and she placed her hands on his neck and dug her nails into it as he pulled her in for a rough kiss. When they pulled away Draco led Ginny to the party and they were both handed large glasses of fire whiskey. Draco gave Ginny a pointed look and she rolled her eyes and she took a swig, drinking half the glass in one.

"I'm impressed, Malfoy." Draco said and Ginny shivered as she realized she was officially a Malfoy.

"I bet you are, Malfoy." Ginny shot back.

"Well let's have a fun night, shall we?" Draco asked and Ginny rolled her eyes once more and finished off her glass.

…

About 2 hours later and everyone was finally leaving the wedding party, Draco looked down at her in a drunken haze and she looked up in the same haze. He smirked and then said, "Well, let's go to our room."

"Do we have to?" She asked with a frown.

"We do," He said and then she nodded dejectedly and he took her arm and they slowly walked up to their quarters and into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the tiara, veil and pins out of her hair and put them on the bedside table. He quickly discarded his robes and was left in a button up shirt and dress pants.

"We have t-" he started but she held her hand up.

"I know, let's get this over with." She said and he bent down and kissed her lips, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After kissing for a few moments he pulled away and kissed, bit and sucked on her neck causing her to suck in a quick breath.

"At least you enjoy it." He said with a smirk and he picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed and then took his shirt off. When he took it off Ginny looked up at his toned body and smirked. He then climbed onto the bed and hovered over her and lightly bit and sucked on her earlobe. She let out a quiet moan as his hand went under her dress and in between her thighs, he lightly massaged her through her lace knickers. He then pulled her knickers off and slid one finger into her, she let out a quiet moan as her eyes fluttered close. He smirked as he added another finger and quickened his pace and bit at her neck again as she moaned. When he knew she was about to come he took his fingers out and sat her up as he began to untie her dress. She lifted her arms as he pulled her dress off and looked at the beauty in front of him. She smirked at him as he quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. He then hovered over her opening and slowly entered her, both of them letting out a moan. He then began to quicken his pace, she was moaning under him as they were about to climax. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started thrusting harder and they soon climaxed at the same time.

…

A/N: Okay, so how do you like the first chapter? Some smut, this is my first time doing smut so let me know how it was!

xoxo Ashh


End file.
